


Terrible Powers

by cassian



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, First English Work, Hurt, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassian/pseuds/cassian
Summary: Klaus learns he has a new power and suddenly everyone cares.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 396





	Terrible Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So, very important disclaimer: English is not my first language... This is my first time writing an english fanfic and I'm kinda proud but I know I made mistakes, so if you want you can correct me in the comments!  
> Hope you enjoy this :)

He didn't know where that came from, but he was so angry his anger was the only thing he could think about. All those miserable times, the torture he went through, and the old man had the courage to say he didn't do it, that he didn't make the same mistakes with his “new” children. They had changed the timeline and Klaus knew it deep down, but he was still the same, changed by the actions of the man in front of him while he denied doing any of it.

He reached his hand towards Reginald even though he was far away, it was like an instinct. His movements where controlled by anger, he felt like a wild animal. The ghosts screaming around him suddenly turned blue and so did his hand, but he didn't take his eyes away from his dad, a blue aura surrounding the old man, his spirit.

Klaus knew he could separate them, the body and spirit, somehow he knew could, and he would use every inch of strength he had to do it. It was like pulling on a rope, pulling it closer and closer. Reginald started struggling, floating in the air just like him but fighting it like he had no air.

The mausoleum, training sessions, pushing him off the stairs and breaking his jaw... The ghosts were so loud now, begging him to keep pulling, they were angry at his dad too, Klaus used their anger and his hands started glowing even more.

"Klaus, stop!" Five screamed from the ground standing in front of Reginald. Klaus only felt more annoyed, how could Five ask him to stop? He didn't know what their dad did, he went away. With his other hand Klaus pushed Five away, maybe he did it stronger than intended and Five's body hit the wall and fell to the floor.

The ghosts screamed, it has hard to hear anything else, until...

"I heard a rumour you fell asleep"

And everything went quiet.

_

When he woke up again he was in a car, head resting against the cold window. It was raining, he could hear the rain dropping lightly, it made him want to fall back asleep but he had a terrible headache and didn't even remember where he was.

"You're awake" Allison said next to him as he blinked slowly to look at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to put you out for this long, but you were..." She suddenly went quiet.

"Killing him" Klaus finished her sentence with a shaky voice. His heart started racing, what had he done? Why had he done it? "Shit" he panicked.

"So you remember" Allison said looking at him with a sad expression.

"I... I didn't know" He looked at his hands, they weren't blue anymore, that was a good sign. "Where are the others?"

"Inside" She said pointing at an abandoned building right in front of them. "You kinda blew our chance of staying at the academy".

He left the car and Allison followed, he felt so tired he could barely walk but he had to make sure everyone was ok. Klaus caught a glimpse of his reflection on a puddle on the floor, he looked like shit, his hair was a mess and he had a nose bleed, it felt like rock-bottom all over again.

 _“How many more rock-bottoms are you gonna have to hit before you start taking care of yourself?”_ He remembered Ben saying that sentence just days ago and now he was gone. What would Ben say? Would he had stopped him? Or would he be like the other ghosts begging him to keep pulling? Before Klaus could finish that thought he stepped into the abandoned building.

“Klaus, I’m glad you finally decided to join us” Five said ironically. Klaus was to tired to deal with irony.

“Are you okay?” Diego interrupted staring at him up and down.

There was no answer, at this point Klaus was just trying to keep himself together and talking wasn’t gonna help. His siblings were all there, alive and well, even Five after being thrown at the wall. At least now he felt a little relief.

“Hope you’re well rested because we could really need that new power of yours to fix the timeline” Luther said like it was nothing. It certainly was new to discuss Klaus’ powers so openly, they barely even mentioned it before other than to make a joke. “You owe us, dad probably has people all over town looking for us now”.

Klaus closed his eyes and laughed still shaking and holding his arms tightly around himself.

“What’s so funny?” Luther asked.

“Oh, you know, just thinking about every other time we talked about my power.” Klaus said still laughing “All the good times I’ve had with it, you know?”

One of the Hargreeves family unspoken rules always was ignoring Klaus even had powers, it was kinda useless for missions (hence why Reginald kept trying to make him “improve”) and even when it worked no one believed him. Of course Klaus was lying about Ben, he’s high! He’s high all the time now, I wonder why.

After the end of the world they started to consider Klaus’ powers more, but only because he could make Ben corporeal and Ben’s powers were very useful. The whole _ghosts can’t timetravel_ shit? Yeah, he was bitter that in the first seconds of the family being back together all they could think about was if The Horror would be around to save their asses again this time.

“What are you talking about?” Five replied angrily.

“I’m not doing that again” Klaus said slowly looking up at his siblings.

“Enough with that now, we’re gonna need every help we can get.” Luther said disregarding everything Klaus had said like he didn’t even had a say in this “If I were you I would start training right now, fixing this mess is gonna be rough”

“Oh my God, you sound just like dad” Klaus said backing away. “I said I can’t help, sorry”

“So you’re okay with dad’s new family trying to capture us and being stuck on this shitty timeline?” Diego said walking towards him.

 _Oh, so that’s the problem now._ Klaus thought. It was hard to keep track of what was going on going from end of the world to end of the world. Now the problem was the timeline. _Well, who cares? as long as they have drugs on this timeline I’m gonna be just fine._

“What are you gonna do? Get high and leave the hard work for us?” Luther asked.

“Well, that never seemed to matter to you before!” Klaus screamed and tears started to form on the corner of his eyes. “You never gave a shit about my powers and now they are so important I can’t leave?”

No one said anything for a moment. Klaus’ head was spinning, he couldn’t deal with this sober. There were so many ghosts in the house, he only noticed it now that everything was quiet, they were calling for him, as always. This was what his powers were meant to be, this is why his life ended up the way it did, terrible powers with terrible consequences, nothing more.

“Look, we’re sorry, ok? Promise we will make it up to you once we are home, but now there are more important things at stake” Five said like all he could think about was his plan, because of course he had a plan.

“You never asked” Klaus whispered “Not once since, I don’t know, when I first discovered them. No one asked what it was like, or why I was getting high at age 16, why I ran away...” He felt more and more broken after every word. “In case you were wondering it feels like hell. I have no control over it and I never did. I was always terrified of it and wished it would just go away”

Vanya tried to get closer to her brother but he flinched away, like he was scared.

“After all this time dad finally did it, he made me useful, almost died but...” Klaus wiped away some tears. “It’s too late, I don’t want to be useful anymore, I would rather feel numb” He was almost out the door “I’m sorry” Then he left.


End file.
